


Lost in the Darkness

by fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бена Соло больше нет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву

Бен Соло — любимец Тьмы. Она поет ему колыбельные, рассказывает сказки, когда родителям не до него, а это случается все чаще и чаще. Тьма играет с ним неясными тенями, устраивает настоящие представления. Она называет его Кайло Реном, называет своим рыцарем, она ласкова, она обещает найти ему друзей. Настоящих, верных, преданных, таких, которые пойдут за ним куда угодно. Она вытирает горькие слезы одиночества, шепчет, что все еще будет по-другому, надо только чуть-чуть потерпеть. Тьма пронизывает всю галактику, и Бен может рассматривать далекие миры, наполненные причудливой жизнью.  
  
Бен не любит приездов дяди Люка, маминого брата, вокруг того всегда словно зона отчуждения, и тени его не любят тоже, а это показатель. Дядя Люк говорит странные, подчас страшные вещи: надо отказаться от семьи, от друзей, от любых привязанностей, от эмоций, от себя… и от Темной Стороны Силы.  
  
И мама, его добрая, но такая занятая мама вторит дяде Люку — Бен должен уехать, ради его же блага. Отец молча соглашается с ними, отводя глаза.  
  
Бен не знает, что еще за Темная Сторона — его Тьма совсем другая, и она тоже не понимает — зачем бросать тех, кто тебе нравится, но родители стоят на своем и менять решение не собираются. В груди Бена разливается горечь и обида. Почему они отказываются от него? Что он сделал не так? Злые слезы щиплют глаза. Предатели. Предатели! Раз они так хотят от него избавиться, хотят, чтобы он исчез, то он так и сделает!  
  
Оставшись один, Бен позволяет себе разреветься, выплеснуть из себя всю ту боль, что причинили ему слова близких. Он не хочет оставаться один. Не снова! Он не собирается отказываться от Тьмы, которая тогда, когда родителей в очередной раз не было, прогнала одиночество и страх. Он ни за что с ней на расстанется. Тьма ласково обнимает его сознание и утешающе шепчет, что Рен, _ты ведь будешь моим Реном_ , только моим.  
  
Тьма показывает Бену рыжеватый, пронизанный белыми всполохами яркий огонек, и обещает, что они встретятся, что _Кайло_ этот _огонек_ понравится. Бен перестает чувствовать себя лишним в собственной семье. Ведь если они так легко отказываются — значит, они не его семья. Он со спокойным сердцем ложится спать, пренебрегая привычным пожеланием хорошего сна родителям.  
  
Утром глаза открывает Кайло Рен, будущий магистр рыцарей Рен, и у него нет никакого желания лететь куда-то на задворки галактики ради того, чтобы попытаться стать джедаем. У него совсем иная цель. Ласковые объятья Тьмы защищают его от чужих взглядов, от сомнений, от чувства потери.  
  
Бена Соло больше нет.


End file.
